zetsuennotempestfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsumura Kusaribe
Natsumura Kusaribe (鎖部夏村, Kusaribe Natsumura) is a mage of the Kusaribe Clan. Appearance Natsumura appears with a long beige trench-like jacket and a beige fedora to match. Under the jacket he wears a tie and white-collared shirt. He has a mellow face and seems to be unphased by most things. Also, he has long black hair tied into a ponytail. His eyes are dark blue. Personality Natsumura Kusaribe is a calm, focused person, polite and devoted to the clan. He keeps mainly to himself, is rather quiet, and his sole purpose is to keep the balance of the world just as all magic is. History Nothing is known about Natsumura's past as of yet other than that he is part of the Kusaribe clan. Plot Tree of Zetsuen Arc Natsumura appeared in episode 2 of the anime to hinder Mahiro and Yoshino's movements to fight against the clan. Natsumura was out-smarted when Yoshino realized what he could do to get Mahiro out of the situation. Later, while Mahiro and Yoshino are negotiating with Samon, Natsumura was tasked by Tetsuma to hold the army off. At first he was only defending himself with a shield while using the military weaponry (mainly the tanks) as tributes for magic, destroying the weapons and simultaneously strengthening his own defence in the process. He was stopped on this rampage by Evangeline Yamamoto, whom he defeated in one-on-one combat, breaking her ribs in the process. Junichiro Hoshimura interrupted the fight at this point, defeating Natsumura with a single blow and ordering him to heal Yamamoto's fractured bones. After the one-month break, when Hanemura Megumu, the supposed Mage of Zetsuen, is forced to destroy various branches of the Tree of Beginnings in various places, Natsumura is one of the persons accompanying him, probably on orders from Samon, and helps making a show out of it. Abilities Natsumura's power as a magician stems from the Tree of Beginnings, and as such is not offensive in itself. However, his defensive shields can cause significant damage when concentrated in one spot, e.g. the tip of his spear. Also, in combination with a short incantation, he can use almost any source around him to offer as a tribute to the Tree to enhance his magic power. His combat abilities seem to be well-recognised within the clan. Hakaze Kusaribe herself describes him as "the clan's most powerful warrior", and he is oftentimes given commissions which require high ability, such as holding off the whole army during the Tree of Zetsuen's revival, or later the assessment of the Mage of Zetsuen's actual prowess. Natsumura has been shown to seldomly lose focus during combat. So far, the only time he does so notably is during his fight against Evangeline Yamamoto, leading her to the conclusion that his experience in one-on-one combat is lacking (something that has not been confirmed but is well possible due to the nature of Natsumura's magic). Natsumura's non-defensive powers consist of teleporting to various locations within a certain distance of him ("flash"). Also, he is able to use the Tree of Beginning's power to heal injuries to a certain extent. Relationships Natsumura is a member of the Kusaribe clan and their supposedly strongest warrior. Also, he seems to be one of Samon's most trusted subordinates along with Tetsuma Kusaribe. Outside of the clan, he has lately been shown to interact with Evangeline Yamamoto, who apparently likes to tease him. Especially in the anime, Natsumura appears like the clan's odd-jobs man, for example showing him 'on standby' in the background when Samon explains the situation to Mahiro after the one-month break. This impression is far less prominent in the manga. Category:Characters Category:Kusaribe Clan Category:Magicians